The Ribbons
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a SwedenXReader fic for my nationxreader list, obviously. Though I think I might later do another, expressing his playful side to a fuller extent. Like always I would love to hear reviews. Have fun!


In ten years a lot can change and tonight was to be the 10 year high school reunion. And though there were a lot of people I wanted to see, there was no one I wanted to see more than my best friend. Berwald. I had gone through my entire high school life being blind because of my junior high science partner making a mistake a mistake mixing two elements that blew up and blinded her. So I had never seen most of my friends especially not my best friend.

I remember on my first day in 9th grade, I was being bullied by this jerk, and Berwald defended me. Ever since we were like pb&j. Well up until we went our separate ways at graduation, anyways we had promised to wear our leather ribbons that tonight, when we saw each other again. His ribbon was blue and mine was red. He would also bring a walking stick and make a certain pattern so I would know who and where he was.

But what he didn't know was that during the last ten years I had become successful and was able to afford laser eye treatment so I could get my sight back. I got dressed into a pretty red dress to match my ribbon. I took a deep breath and got in the car. I drove off and parked near the high school. I entered the place and talked to all of my old friends.

They were happy to hear about my treatment and that they could be seen by me. I looked around and tingles shot through my body when I saw Berwald. He was so handsome; I could literally say it was love at first sight. I could tell it was him, with the ribbon and walking stick and everything. He looked so sophisticated, and very much like the strong silent type I took him for.

I approached him, "Berwald?" He stood and his eyes widened, and his mouth opened in the slightest in a very Berwald form of slack jaw. He gulped and said, "_-_? Is th't r'lly y'u?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it is me. I got laser treatment done on my eyes."

His lips turned up into a tender smile, "So you can see me?"

I nodded.

"Y've o'ly go'en m're b'tiful." He said.

I smiled and blushed, you got closer to him and said, "Berwald, there's something I've never told you."

"I kn'w. I've h'ld b'ck t'll'ng y'u t'e s'me."

"R-really?"

He nodded.

"If that's true, then it's safe to do this." I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. His reaction was to embrace me and deepen the kiss.

"_, w'ld y'u c'me h'me w'th me?"

Your blush brightened, "I would love too." After the reunion, he took you home.

Berwald carried you from the car into the house kissing you the entire time. He brought you into his room and placed you onto his bed. "St'y." He ordered with a light smile. You nodded and sat on the bed waiting for your…boyfriend…? Soon he came out of his closet with something behind his back. "Cl'se y'r eyes." You did so then you tensed up when he manipulated your wrists and attached them to the headboard, they were soft too. You asked, "Can I open them?"

"Y's."

You did so and found to your surprise that he had handcuffed you. "Uh…Berwald, what are you doing?"

He was silent for a moment then he looked at you, and for the first time you saw something in him you never knew about. You saw playfulness, in his eyes. His lips quirked when he noticed you realized what was playing in his head.

"I'm n't em't'nl'ss, I do l'ke to h've f'n." Berwald said.

You melted at this new revelation of the man you knew only half of.

He stripped himself of his shirt, revealing a torso of fine abs. You turned bright red, "Do you do these kinds of games with other girls?"

"No…I've o'ly w'nt'd to do these k'nd of g'mes w'th y'u. I've dr'med ab't th's f'r a l'ng t'me. N'w, th't we b'th kn'w we love e'ch ot'er, I c'n expr'ss it."

That was the most he had ever said at one time, so you knew that he meant every word he said to you. Intimidating as he was, he was just like anyone else.

He then attacked your mouth and then nibbled at the crook of your neck, sucking on it deeply.

"Mmm." You moaned. He chuckled and continued his loving assault. Soon stripping you of your clothes and right as he was donning on the protection you said frightfully, "Berwald!" He stopped and looked at you earnestly, to make sure you were okay, and that he wasn't going to far.

"I um…I'm still…be gentle…"

"Y'u wa'ted?" He asked tenderly.

You nodded, "I wanted you to be my first."

He smiled gently, "Yes, I'll do so." Berwald straddled your hips and took you softly and slowly. The pain was intense and you started to cry, so he bent down and kissed away your tears. "Please, Berwald, move." He nodded and began to thrust into you at a slow rhythmic beat. "Mmm…harder…faster…please." You whimpered.

Loving the meek sound of your voice, he obeyed your command. After a quarter of an hour, you both climaxed and rested with each other in your arms. "I love you." You said. "And I love you _."


End file.
